


Gringottovic prokletý krb

by grolnicka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fireplaces, Gen, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, daily life, krb, letax
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grolnicka/pseuds/grolnicka
Summary: Krátký příběh o tom, jak vypadá jeden pracovní den skřeta od Gringottů. Mít prokletý krb na pracovišti je docela na pytel. A ten, kdo by měl dát věci zase do pořádku, není nikdo jiný než Bill Weasley...





	Gringottovic prokletý krb

**Author's Note:**

> Dú z předmětu Kouzelnické instituce, Hogwarts.cz

 

Skadanskagar se nevraživě díval na kouzelníka, který právě přicestoval letaxovou sítí na rošt jeho soukromého krbu. Připojili ho k letaxu proti jeho vůli, ale co naplat, rozkaz ze shora je rozkaz shora.  
V bance není momentálně pro letax bezpečno, ačkoliv tenhle ten by byl určitě postradatelný, kdyby se něco nevyvedlo a ta zpropadená kletba ho pohltila a zůstaly by po něm jen fusekle v popelu- jako po těch před ním. Skadanskagar si nedůvěřivě prohlížel ryšavé vlasy svého návštěvníka a nemohl odtrhnout oči od dračího zubu, který se kouzelníkovi houpal u ucha.  
„Já jsem Bill Weasley,“ představil se ryšavec.  
„Řeknu to jenom jednou, jmenuju se Skadanskagar a nemám rád, když mi někdo komolí jméno.  
„Jasně, Skade!“ opáčil kouzelník, očividně v dobré náladě.  
Skadanskagar zavrčel: „Jako třeba takhle.“  
„Pojďme se raději podívat na ten váš problém do banky, ať je to za mnou.“ Navrhl Bill smířlivým hlasem, ačkoliv mu skřet nebyl ani trochu sympatický. Málokterý skřet byl sympatický, zvláště pak ti ze severských států.  
Bill si pečlivě prohlédl krb letaxové sítě a několikero párů ponožek v popelu a měl celkem jasno. Máte tu pěkně vyvedenou Ponožkožroutskou kletbu v prášku od Antitrollu, taková žertovná věcička, kterou někdo musel nasypat do letaxového prášku. Sama o sobě je neškodná, ale ve spojení s magickým ohněm prudce reaguje a vytváří subdimenze, ve kterých uváznou majitelé ponožek. Bez obav, snadno je dostaneme zpátky!  
Skadanskagar se na Billa pochybovače ušklíbl a útrpně vyslechl seznam věcí potřebných k úspěšnému odekletí bankovního roštu. „Hmm, během hodinky či dvou to tu všechno máte, pane, ale na co, u Merlinovy bradky, na co potřebujete starou mudlovskou pračku?“ divil se.  
Ponožožrouti mají nejraději obyčejné mudlovské pračky, když ponožky pomocí náležitého rituálu přeneseme do pračky, vrátí se nám ztracení lidé zpět. A tu prokletou pračku pak snadno zapečetíme a kletbu zneškodníme.  
Skadanskagarovi se ten postup zdál i na kouzelníka poněkud výstřední, ale sám musel uznat, že byl skutečně účinný, protože se všichni ztracení skutečně v pořádku vrátili zpět.  
„No a ještě něco – krb by měl ještě tak 20 hodin zůstat chladný a nemělo by se v něm zatápět, dokud neprchají stopové účinky kletby,“ vysvětloval Bill skřetům pokyny.  
Skadanskagar poslouchal jen na půl ucha a měl silné podezření, že si to ten zatracený ryšavec vymyslel jen proto, aby ho dopálil. Samozřejmě, že se zase bude muset použít krb u něj doma! Mizerná služba, mizerný den.


End file.
